


A Fallen Knight

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, This story probably takes place on Hoth, i just chose dawn because it is the most used name for a hypothetical kanera baby, idk what this is tbh, you can substitute any name for dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: I've been feeling the angst after the mid-season finale, and I was having some writer's block with Chapter 3 of A Droid on Ryloth, so I wrote this.I hope you enjoyed!





	A Fallen Knight

Dawn fell from the crate she was standing on and scraped her knee. 

She refused to shed a tear. She knew that crying just irritated people, and according to the last pilot who had docked near the Ghost, crying wasn’t going to “end the Empire.” Perhaps no one would’ve noticed if Chopper hadn’t been watching her while counting crates. 

“Oh, little luv, what did you do now?” her mother asked. She sat Dawn down and pushed up her pant leg. She opened up the first aid kit. 

“I was adventuring.”

Her mother took the bacta cream on one of her bare fingers and placed it on the gash. Dawn wiggled her leg as her scrape stung. She then took the bandage from the box and wrapped it around Dawn’s knee. She did not ask any further questions about Dawn’s adventuring. 

“I was adventuring with the fallen knight you told me about.”

Her mother froze as the first aid box shut with a snap. “From the story I told you?”

Dawn nodded.

Chopper took up the first aid box and her mother picked her up and placed her on her hip. “Mama, did you ever know the fallen knight?”

“I did, Dawn,” she replied, and kissed her on the forehead as they walked up the ramp to the ghost. “And I loved him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling the angst after the mid-season finale, and I was having some writer's block with Chapter 3 of A Droid on Ryloth, so I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
